


Просвещение

by Mr_Sandwave



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, talking about sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave
Summary: Матери Спока есть что сказать Джиму, и это изменит некоторые его представления о её сыне.Эта история происходит во время первой пятилетней миссии, спустя некоторое время после «Времени Амока» и «Путешествия на Вавилон».





	Просвещение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amanda Enlightens Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053913) by [WeirdLittleStories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLittleStories/pseuds/WeirdLittleStories). 



Джеймс Кирк сидел за столом в своей каюте, читая отчёты корабельных служб, когда в его дверь позвонили.  
— Войдите, — сказал он.  
Спок вошёл в комнату, и по его позе Кирк понял, что разговор будет личным, а не о работе, поэтому он жестом указал на стул и подождал, пока его друг сел.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Кирк.  
— Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь навестить родителей на Вулкане в следующем месяце, пока корабль ремонтируется и пополняет запасы на Звёздной Базе 24.  
— Да, конечно.  
— Я только что обговорил с матерью детали, и она пригласила тебя сопровождать меня. Джим, ты должен понимать, что это необычное приглашение. Должность моего отца требует, чтобы мои родители часто принимали гостей по рабочим вопросам. Из-за этого они довольно усердно охраняют свое личное время и редко могут отдохнуть исключительно в семейном кругу.  
Кирк обдумал это.  
— Ты уверен, что это частное приглашение? Твоему отцу не нужно умасливать капитана «Энтерпрайз» по какой-то официальной причине?  
— Моя мама попросила меня привести «твоего друга Джима». Если бы она намеревалась пригласить тебя в качестве капитана «Энтерпрайз», она бы сформулировала приглашение иначе.  
— Ну, ситуация между тобой и твоим отцом намного лучше, чем была, но вам двоим всё ещё не совсем легко вместе. Может, она подумала, что тебе нужна поддержка в отношениях с отцом?  
— Мы с отцом никогда не чувствовали себя комфортно друг с другом. Да, мы общаемся, но наши отношения такие же, как и прежде.  
Кирк печально посмотрел на Спока.  
— Мне очень жаль это слышать, Спок. Любой мужчина должен гордиться тем, что ты его сын, а если твой отец этого не делает, то недостаток в нём, а не в тебе.  
Спок наклонил голову в знак благодарности.  
— Я ценю твои слова, Джим, но думаю, что в Вулкане и вулканцах есть много такого, чего ты до сих пор не понимаешь. Во всяком случае, я уверен, что моя мать не пригласила тебя ни в качестве буфера, ни в качестве поддержки. Признаюсь, мне любопытно, каковы могут быть её мотивы.  
Джим улыбнулся.  
— Если тебе интересно, значит ли это, что ты хочешь, чтобы я принял приглашение? Я знаю, что мы часто видимся на корабле, возможно, тебе захочется отдохнуть от меня на несколько дней.  
Спок смотрел на него с блеском любви в глазах, который проявлялся только когда он смотрел на Кирка.  
— Моя терпимость к твоей компании почти безгранична, Джим.  
Кирк засмеялся.  
— Я знаю, что это по-вулкански «ты мне нравишься», и я знаю, что ты делаешь это нарочно. Конечно, я навещу твоих родителей вместе с тобой. Если повезёт, не будет сердечных приступов или покушений на убийство, как это было в последний раз, когда мы их видели.  
~**~  
Их первый день на Вулкане прошёл так, как и ожидал Кирк. Сарек был жёстким и формальным, Аманда была любезной и дружелюбной, а Спок казался более вулканцем, чем обычно, когда его отец был в комнате, но более расслабленным — даже моложе — когда они были наедине с его матерью.  
На второй день пребывания на Вулкане Джим лениво просматривал библиотеку хозяев. Сарек был в своем офисе в городе, а Спок медитировал, поэтому у Джима было лишнее время, которое нужно было чем-то занять. Он наполовину искал книгу для чтения, наполовину оценивал семейную коллекцию литературы на предмет её влияния на Спока, когда Аманда вошла с подносом и закрыла за собой дверь. Что-то в том, как она закрыла дверь, предупредило Кирка о том, что они собирались поговорить о причине, по которой она пригласила его сюда.  
— Джим, выпьете со мной лимонада? — спросила она.  
— С удовольствием, — сказал он, беря поднос из её рук и ставя его на низкий столик у окна.  
Они сидели на стульях по обе стороны стола, лицом друг к другу. Аманда налила два стакана лимонада и протянула один ему, затем села, потягивая свой, и выжидающе посмотрела на него. Джим тянул свой напиток и пристально смотрел на Аманду.  
— Джим, — спросила она. — Почему вы дружите с моим сыном?  
Кирк удивленно моргнул.  
— Конечно, вы знаете, что ваш сын — один из лучших людей, которых я когда-либо встречал, возможно, лучший человек, которого я знаю. Вы хотите, чтобы я подробно описал его лучшие качества для вас?  
Аманда улыбнулась.  
— Побалуйте меня.  
Кирк вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, — Он очаровательно улыбнулся. — В конце концов, вы моя хозяйка, а также мать моего лучшего друга. Если вам будет приятно, если я расскажу вам то, что вы уже знаете ... Думаю, я смогу это сделать.  
Она склонила голову с почти вулканской грацией.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
— Когда вы говорите о Споке, вы должны начать с его великолепного ума. Дело не только в том, что он знает почти всё. Он думает так быстро, что может мгновенно оценить ситуацию, собрать все необходимые данные, отсортировать дюжину возможных вариантов действий и дать рекомендацию, и все это до того, как я закончу говорить: «Анализ, мистер Спок?»  
Кирк продолжил:  
— И это еще не всё. Он может использовать как свой огромный запас научных знаний, так и невероятную быстроту своего ума, чтобы придумать новые формулы для топлива корабля или новых лекарств для борьбы с какой-то неизвестной болезнью или придумать какое-то другое новое открытие, которое имеет шанс спасти корабль, пока все остальные всё ещё пытаются осознать тот факт, что мы в ужасной опасности. — Кирк покачал головой. — Я всегда был умным, и не просто умным, но уверенным, что я самый умный человек в любой комнате, в которой нет Спока, но его ум, честно, меня пугает.  
Аманда улыбнулась.  
— Да, он одарён даже для вулканца, и это о чём-то говорит. — Она с вызовом посмотрела на Кирка. — Что ещё?  
— Ваш сын удивительно предан. Я не знаю, слышали ли вы об этом, но его бывший капитан, Крис Пайк, был тяжело ранен, до такой степени, что не мог говорить или двигаться.  
— Нет, — сказала Аманда, — я об этом не слышала. Из-за непреклонности Сарека, мы очень мало общались со Споком с тех пор, как он ушел в Звёздный флот.  
— О. Ну, разум Пайка не пострадал, но он был так серьёзно ранен, что не мог ни с кем общаться.  
— О боже, — сказала Аманда. — Какая ужасная судьба!  
— Это не так ужасно, как было, из-за того, что сделал Спок. Спок разработал сложный план, чтобы похитить капитана Пайка, украсть «Энтерпрайз» и доставить Пайка на планету телепатических иллюзионистов, где он сможет свободно общаться и испытывать иллюзии, которые они построили для него, как если бы они были реальной жизнью. Эти телепаты настолько могущественны, что их планета полностью запрещена. Любой, кто туда попадает, подлежит смертной казни.  
Аманда ахнула.  
— Спок пошёл туда!  
Кирк кивнул.  
— Он украл «Энтерпрайз», чтобы я не был замешан, а значит, и мне самому не грозила смертная казнь. Он рисковал, чтобы доставить своего бывшего капитана в место, где он мог общаться, где у него была хотя бы иллюзия полноценной жизни. — Кирк покачал головой. — Он прекрасно всё спланировал и поставил на то, что от этого правила откажутся… Так и было. Но он не мог знать наверняка, что это сработает. Он был готов отказаться от собственной жизни, чтобы его бывший капитан не провёл остаток своей в полном страдании.  
Аманда ненадолго закрыла глаза.  
— Я рада, что не знала об этом, пока всё не закончилось.  
Кирк усмехнулся.  
— Это самое драматичное, что он когда-либо делал, но это, конечно, не единственный раз, когда он рисковал своей жизнью или карьерой ради своего капитана. Наверное, лучше, если бы вы не знали, сколько раз он выходил передо мной, чтобы принять удар, который предназначался мне, сколько раз он защищал меня перед Звёздным флотом, сколько раз он шёл со мной, даже когда знал, что я совершаю ошибку, но не смог отговорить меня от этого. Этот человек последует за мной в пасть ада… И если бы он был со мной, у меня тоже был бы хороший шанс вернуться.  
Аманда выглядела огорчённой.  
— Остаётся надеяться, что Звёздный Флот не отправит тебя туда.  
— Они посылали нас в места почти такие же плохие, места, где я мог бы «уйти в отставку», если бы ваш сын не был со мной.  
Аманда с любопытством посмотрела на него.  
— Значит, всё дело в миссиях? Спок просто твой лучший офицер?  
— Нет, — сказал Кирк, — вовсе нет. Но вы должны понимать, что капитан и первый офицер всегда на дежурстве. Долг — настолько большая часть нашей жизни, что любой разговор о нашей жизни будет в основном о десантных партиях или корабле, потому что это то, что мы делаем. Но мы проводим время вместе вне службы, и я ценю его больше, чем просто Первого офицера и офицера по науке.  
— Как?  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
— Не все могут это видеть, но ваш сын на самом деле один из самых смешных людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. Все говорят, что у вулканцев нет чувства юмора, но у Спока острый ум, который я очень ценю.  
— Это значит, что он доверяет тебе, Джим. Юмор не ценится на Вулкане, но для него достаточно расслабиться, чтобы показать свою остроумную сторону… Это значит, что он чувствует себя эмоционально в безопасности с тобой, как ни с кем другим.  
— Ну, — сказал Кирк, — это чувство взаимно. Я доверяю ему так, как доверяю, может быть, еще одному человеку во всем мире.  
— Итак, — сказала Аманда, — умный, преданный, забавный. Что-нибудь ещё?  
— Намного больше. — Кирк очаровательно улыбнулся хозяйке. — Я мог бы вам рассказывать весь день, насколько потрясающ Спок.  
— Тогда выбери еще одну вещь. Нечто важное.  
Кирк задумался на мгновение, глядя на свой стакан лимонада, лениво крутя его, и размышляя. Он снова поднял голову.  
— Это может звучать слащаво, но у Спока есть... сияющая доброта, которую я никогда не видел ни в ком другом. Многие из людей, которые присоединяются к звездному флоту, идеалистичны, когда они впервые присоединяются, некоторые из нас даже ухитряются держаться за свой идеализм в течение долгого времени. Но Спок — это нечто большее. Спок полностью реалистичен в том смысле, который может показаться людям хладнокровным, и всё же он этичен, морален, просто хорош в том, в чём редко бывают хороши даже лучшие офицеры Звёздного Флота. Споку никогда не придёт в голову сделать что-то неэтичное, что-то низменное или низкое.  
Кирк сделал паузу, и Аманда молча ждала, давая ему подумать. Он сказал:  
— Я многое повидал за то время, что служу в Звёздном флоте, включая пришельцев, которые думали, что они боги, и которые считали, что могут судить остальных из нас. Если бы на моём корабле был один человек — даже один человек во всём Звёздном флоте — которого я хотел бы отправить представлять Федерацию, тот, по которому пришельцы судили бы, жить нам всем или умереть, я бы хотел, чтобы этот человек был Спок.  
Кирк посмотрел на Аманду и поморщился.  
— Я никогда так не говорил, даже самому себе. Вам, наверное, не стоит говорить ему, что я это сказал, иначе он подумает, что я сошёл с ума.  
Аманда улыбнулась.  
— Я думаю, что это чудесное резюме характера моего сына, Джим.  
Она отхлебнула лимонад, и Джим с благодарностью проглотил глоток, радуясь, что допрос окончен.  
— Итак, — продолжила Аманда, — почему же вы тогда просто дружите с моим сыном? Почему вы ещё не вышли за него замуж?  
Джим поперхнулся лимонадом, а Аманда протянула ему салфетку, пока он кашлял и бормотал. Когда он снова смог заговорить, Кирк сказал:  
— Вы неправильно поняли, Аманда. Мы просто друзья, мы даже не встречаемся.  
— Я знаю, — сказала она. — Я знаю, что вы не встречаетесь. Но почему бы и нет? Я слышала, как люди говорят о своих супругах с меньшей любовью, уважением и восхищением. Я пригласила тебя сюда, потому что видела, как ты смотрела на него, когда Сарек был на «Энтерпрайз». Я видела шанс, который ты для него использовал, чтобы он мог сдать кровь, для спасения жизни своего отца. И я видела, как он смотрел на тебя, слышала, как он говорил о тебе.  
Кирк вздохнул.  
— Не скажу, что никогда об этом не думал. Вы правы, Спок очень важен для меня, и я люблю его более чем достаточно, чтобы встречаться с ним — даже выйти за него замуж — но есть другие факторы, факторы, которые я не думаю, что уместно обсуждать с вами.  
— Тогда это секс, — сказала Аманда. Она кивнула. — Я так и думала, что это возможно. Только не говори мне, что ты купился на миф о том, что вулканцы занимаются сексом только раз в семь лет.  
Кирк открыл рот и снова закрыл его.  
— Это неправда?  
Аманда весело рассмеялась.  
— Я обещаю тебе, что это неправда! Вулканцы настолько величественны и степенны, что трудно представить, что они когда-либо занимаются сексом, но я уверяю вас, что маленьких вулканцев не приносит аист! Миллиарды вулканцев на этой планете были сделаны так же, как и человеческие дети.  
Кирк чувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Вулканцы живут долго, я думал, что раз в семь лет… в течение двухсотлетней жизни, у них будет достаточно детей, чтобы заселить Вулкан.  
— Я еще не подсчитала, — сказала Аманда, — так что я не знаю, будет ли этого достаточно. Но это правда, что вулканцы должны спариваться раз в семь лет, и они могут спариваться, когда захотят. Их сексуальные способности и реакции полностью функциональны в остальное время.  
Кирк моргнул.  
— Думаю, вы должны знать. Но Спок… выглядит бесполым. Я никогда не замечал, чтобы он оценивающе смотрел на кого-нибудь, мужчину или женщину. Когда наши друзья говорят о своих парнях или подругах, или о наблюдении за экзотическими танцорами в увольнении на берегу, или о чём-то отдаленно сексуальном, Спок ведёт себя так, как будто он вообще не понимает, как будто ценить эротику — это то умение, которого у него совершенно нет.  
Аманда улыбнулась.  
— Вы просто не понимаете вулканской сексуальности, Джим. Человеческая сексуальность подобна лампочке, в то время как вулканская — лазеру.  
— Прошу прощения?  
— Люди практикуют много различных сексуальных обычаев, межкультурных, от моногамии до полиамории и безбрачия. Но одна вещь, которая верна независимо от обычаев, заключается в том, что человеческая сексуальность никогда не сворачивается полностью, она тлеет, как угольки в печи почти все время. — Аманда улыбнулась ему. — Вы, наверное, замечаете симпатичного йомена, даже когда ваш корабль, например, атакован.  
Кирк поднял руку, как будто давал присягу в суде.  
— Виновен по всем пунктам.  
— Ах, но в этом-то все и дело, видите ли, это изысканно по-человечески, мы все такие, — сказала Аманда. — Даже моногамные люди постоянно оценивают сексуальный потенциал всех вокруг себя. Даже те, кто ни с кем не флиртует, кто ни к кому не вожделеет, они всё равно замечают людей вокруг себя в полусексуальном смысле. И более сексуально озабоченные среди нас в основном проверяют каждого человека, с которым они сталкиваются — незнакомцев на улице перед ними, официанта или официантку, которая принимает их заказ на обед, боссов, коллег, друзей, что у вас есть. Благодаря магии видео мы даже жаждем людей, давно умерших. Я уверен, что вы не можете пройти по мостику, не заметив, что мисс Ухура красива или что мистер Сулу красив.  
— Да, и что?  
— Итак, — объяснила Аманда, — люди постоянно излучают свою сексуальность вокруг себя во всех направлениях, точно так же, как лампочка излучает свет во всех направлениях. Мы ожидаем этого от людей до такой степени, что думаем, что есть что-то странное в людях, которые никогда не замечают других сексуально. Мужчины часто сближаются, отмечая вместе важные даты или даже наблюдая вместе за стриптизёршами, женщины часто становятся ближе и начинают дружить, говоря о влюблённости в певцов или кинозвёзд.  
— А вулканцы другие?  
— Вулканцы фокусируют свою сексуальность на супруга. Исключительно на своего супруга. На вулкане нет стрип-клубов. Здесь любой, кто выходит на сцену петь — это тот, кто действительно может петь, а не тот, кто хорошо излучает сексуальность и, возможно, может повторить голосом мелодию. Вулканцы не флиртуют, они не проверяют официантку за обедом, и если они замечают других людей, это потому, что в этом человеке есть что-то не сексуально интересное.  
Кирк нахмурился.  
— Это звучит… довольно репрессивно для меня. Тебе нравится жить по викторианским сексуальным правилам?  
Аманда засмеялась.  
— Ты думаешь, как человек. Это не правила, Джим. Вулканцы таковы врожденно; нет какого-то драконовского социального порядка, который подавляет естественную сексуальность вулканцев. Вулканская сексуальность по своей сути очень сфокусирована, настолько сосредоточена, что для людей, кажется, не существует… Если только вы не супруг вулканца.  
Кирк наклонился вперед.  
— Что произойдет, если вы супруг вулканца?  
Аманда нежно улыбнулась.  
— Вся сексуальная энергия, которую человек потратил бы, проверяя официанта, или оценивая кинозвезду, или проверяя симпатичную девушку на станции связи, была бы сосредоточена в одном направлении — на вас. — Аманда вздрогнула. — Полное и полное сексуальное внимание вулканца — это ошеломляющий опыт, и я обещаю, что вы не найдете их недооцененными.  
— Вы сказали, что это как лазер.  
Аманда кивнула.  
— Вместо того, чтобы излучать во всех направлениях, вулканская сексуальность излучается в одном, очень сфокусированном.  
Кирк улыбнулся.  
— Мне нравится, как это звучит.  
— Джим, — мягко сказала Аманда, — как только вы станете Вулканцем, вы никогда не вернётесь. — Она засмеялась низким, грудным смехом, и Джим покраснел.  
Кирк встал.  
— Если вы меня извините, мне нужно поговорить со Споком.  
Смех Аманды последовал за ним из комнаты.


End file.
